Declaraciones Inesperadas
by Lanthir
Summary: Legolas se mete a la cama de Gimli cierta noche de copas, y el enano no sabe que pensar :)


**Declaraciones Inesperadas**

_Por Lanthir_

No entiendo como llegué a esta situación tan incómoda. He aquí a Gimli hijo de Gloin, cubriéndose con las mantas de la cama como si fuera una casta doncella, mientras Legolas esta tirado en el suelo en un completo estado beodo, farfullando no se que cosa mientras trata de ponerse de pie. ¿¡Que demonios pasó?!

Vamos Gimli, conserva la calma. Tienes que repasar los hechos, repasarlos muy rápidamente, antes de que Legolas se levante del piso y haya una catástrofe.

Es cierto que detesté al elfo desde el primer momento en que lo vi, con su actitud de "Aragorn es el heredero de Isildur, le debes tu lealtaaaaaad", y mas aún cuando salió con aquello de "¿Qué no escuchaste lo que Lord Elrond dijo? El anillo debe ser destruíííído". Pero la gota que derramó el tarro fue cuando saltó ante Frodo ofreciéndose a protegerlo. Maldito elfo arrogante. Mi orgullo enano saltó también y por supuesto que me uní a la misión. Después de todo no iba a dejar que anduviera rondando cerca del anillo sin un enano que lo vigilara. Es conocido el hecho de que los elfos son muy aficionados a las joyas costosas y uno nunca sabe que mañas tienen los demás, sean primeros nacidos o no.

El caso es que desde el principio nos llevamos mal y nos empezamos a fastidiar uno al otro. Él criticó en voz alta a todo aquel que portara "barbas a la ZZ Top, están taaaaan pasadas de moda...". Yo _accidentalmente_ mezclé hojas de Athelas en su shampoo de Manzanilla Grisi para Cabello Rubio. El elfo anduvo con el pelo tan verde como su humor durante las siguientes dos semanas.

En Caradhras él pasó corriendo por encima de la nieve... y de mi cabeza. Yo lo tiré del pico mas alto, aludiendo a Saruman y sus maldiciones. Valió la pena el tener que cargar con todo el equipaje que Bill el pony llevaba a cuestas como castigo de Gandalf, con tal de ver al elfo regresar tan cubierto de nieve como lo estábamos todos. Adiós a su cabello con alaciado de salón.

Mas tarde en las Minas de Moria, mandé a Legolas a hacerle una visita al esqueleto que Pippin había tirado por el pozo. Él me clavó una flecha en el trasero un rato después, diciendo que no había gran diferencia entre un hombre gnomo y un enano. Y en Lothlórien el muy maldito insistió en que yo no iba con el grupo y que Haldir debería de dejarme colgado de las barbas esperando a los orcos que nos seguían. A cambio, sufrió una inesperada caída del flet mas alto de Caras Galadon.

Si, fueron tiempos muy interesantes aquellos. Pero tengo que admitir que la primera impresión no siempre es correcta. Después de pasar por muchas aventuras y penalidades, descubrí que el principito no era tan malo. Me salvó el pellejo un par de veces y me dio tips para trenzar mi barba de formas artísticas. Terminamos por hacernos amigos, incluso organizamos concursos de Cuantos Uruks puedes Matar en un Minuto y Escapando del Eored Furioso que nos Persigue por Robarnos sus Caballos. Empezamos a compartir mucho tiempo juntos y para cuando llegamos a Rohan ya éramos íntimos en el buen sentido de la palabra. Nada de relaciones inusitadas para mi, gracias, que yo soy muy hombrecito... bueno, enanito.

Pero debo de pensar, seguro que en algún momento Legolas debió de confundir las cosas, aunque no se por que. Después de todo, no es raro que dos hombres cabalguen juntos en un mismo caballo, tan cerca uno del otro... Digo, el que me agarrara de la cintura de Legolas no quería decir nada, solo estaba tratando de no acabar bajo los cascos de Arod. Y no, no estaba acariciando su cabello, solo deseaba que esa alfombra rubia dejara de picarme la nariz. Y el baño de burbujas que compartimos en Edoras no significó nada en absoluto, como tampoco la guerra de almohadazos o la noche de charlas intimas... ¿o si?

Oh, por Aulë, debo de estar mas ciego que el primo Zorin, si, aquel que se cayó en el Puente de Moria mientras lo perseguía el esposo de la mujer con la que había pasado la noche. No puedo creer que Legolas me desee... Aunque después de todo no puedo culpar al pobre muchacho, digo, YO me desearía.

Pero no divagues, Gimli. MMM, ahora que lo pienso, en realidad debí estar ciego para no notar que el elfo quiere todo conmigo. Ahora recuerdo la ocasión en que estábamos en la alberca de Meduseld y me preguntó como al descuido mi opinión respecto a las parejas del mismo sexo... ¡pero si ni siquiera somos de la misma raza!

Y últimamente ha estado de lo mas extraño, paseándose frente a Aragorn y a mi con coquetos conjuntitos y haciendo obvias alusiones fálicas con su arco y ese maldito carcaj al que nunca se le acaban las flechas... ¿y que no lo escuchaste hace unos días murmurando para si mismo algo que sonó a "¿es imbecil o se hace? ¿acaso no reconoce una indirecta cuando se le pone enfrente?"

Y ahora esto. Estaba de lo mas tranquilo, descansando después de la fiesta que se hizo en Meduseld, riéndome aún por el papelón que hizo Legolas cuando lo reté a Quien bebe mas Pintas antes de Desmayarse (el pobre terminó ahogado de borracho y durmiendo la mona en una de las mesas del salón), cuando el sueño me empezó a vencer. Estaba teniendo una muy agradable y excitante visión de Galadriel (oh, nena...), cuando sentí que alguien se metió a mi cama. Entreabrí los ojos y vi una larga melena rubia; así que pensé que aún seguía soñando. Pero cuando una voz bastante masculina me susurró "¿Cuándo nos vamos a dejar de jueguitos, querido? Quiero todo contigo, AHORA", di tal salto que Legolas se cayó de la cama. Y yo estoy aquí como imbecil, tapándome con las mantas.

¡¡Ahhhggg!! Que ciego he sido, que ciego... Legolas muere por mi, pero no tendré mas remedio que decirle que no lo quiero de esa forma. Espero que no le de aquello de "Morir de corazón roto" o como se llame, por que no me lo perdonaré nunca.

Demonios, ya se está levantando del suelo. Es hora de lo inevitable.

-Señor Elfo, debo decirte que no puedo corresponder a lo que acabas de decirme... yo... soy muy macho, pues-

Legolas se termina de poner de pie y me mira con los ojos algo desenfocados mientras se agarra la cabeza.

-¿Gimli? ¿Eres tu? Oh, por Elbereth, esto no esta bien, ¡hip! Esto no esta bien...-

-Lo se amigo, no debí darte esperanzas, aunque debo decir que no puedo controlar mis encantos a veces, tu sabes...-

-No, no, ¡hip! No venía verte a ti, ¿Qué no se iba a quedar en esta habitación Aragorn?-

-¿Aragorn? ¿Quieres decir que...?-

-¡Siiii! ¡Hip! ¡Maldición, no se supone que tu deberías estar aquí!- exclama Legolas haciendo pucheritos.

Bien, oficialmente este es el momento mas bochornoso de mi vida. Y encima de todo, mi ego ha bajado al menos un 90%. No se en que mal momento vine a aceptar el quedarme con el cuarto de Aragorn, cuando él dijo que no lo iba a necesitar por que se quedaría de guardia toda la noche. ¡Maldición! Y ahora tengo al elfo lloriqueando en mi sofá, completamente alcoholizado. Genial, genial, genial. Me uní a la Comunidad para ser héroe, no para mezclarme en enredos amorosos. En fin, que no me gusta ver a Legolas así. Lo llevo al baño y lo obligo a tomar una ducha fría. Mientras tanto, salgo a buscar al humano y no tardo en encontrarlo en el salón principal. Lo veo que sale a la explanada y se queda ahí. Corro de nuevo a la habitación y encuentro a Legolas bañado y bastante mas sobrio; lo visto con ese trajecito plateado que parece que le gusta mucho, lo cubro con la capa que Galadriel (oh, nena...) le regaló y lo llevo de nuevo al salón. Me asomo y veo que Aragorn aún sigue viendo hacia el horizonte.

-Escúchame Legolas, ahí está Aragorn. Ahora ve y dile lo que me dijiste a mi-

-No puedo, eso fue un acceso de locura por la estúpida cerveza con la que me emborrachaste...-

-¡Ah no, yo no te obligué a tomarte esa pinta, tu entraste al juego solo! Jo, aún no puedo creer que con solo una te hayas emborrachado, je, je... ¡Ah, no me pegues! Bueno, el punto es que o se lo dices tu o se lo digo yo, que todo esto no puede ser en vano-

-Pero yo...-

-¡Nada, que! Y ponte la capucha, que tu pelo se ve terrible así, todo mojado y sin trenzar-

Así que ahí va Legolas, con un pequeño empujón de mi parte que lo estrella contra uno de los pilares de la entrada. Pero rápidamente recobra la compostura (después de amenazarme con el puño) y se dirige casualmente hacia la explanada, donde unos instantes mas tarde se le acerca Aragorn. Me quedo espiando desde el salón aunque no escucho nada de lo que dicen. Pasan los minutos y nada. Al parecer el elfo se ha arrepentido, solo esperen a que le ponga las manos encima, lo voy a... ¡Oh! ¿Qué esta pasan...? ¡Siii! El montaraz lo toma por los hombros y lo besa. ¡Yupi!

Un momento... ¿por qué estoy tan contento?, me pregunto mientras regreso a mi habitación y los dejo a solas. Bueno, será que en el fondo soy un sentimental después de todo, y en verdad me alegro por ellos, por mas extraño que sea el asunto. Me meto a la cama de nuevo; me siento satisfecho y puedo decir que he hecho mi buena obra del día. Y también descanso al pensar que no tendré que romper el corazón de mi amigo, aunque mi ego sigue algo apabullado.

En fin... ¿Dónde nos quedamos, queridísima Galadriel? (Oh, nena...)

FIN 


End file.
